Algo más que amigos
by Minimu Waili
Summary: Hakuryuu y Shuu se conocen en el Santuario, ambos pensaban que era simple amistad... Pero, ¿se darán cuenta de que es algo más? ... .::Yaoi/One-Short::. .::Hakuryuu/Shuu::. -Aviso: Contiene palabras de Lemmon pero no aparece escena en la historia.-


_**Fic Yaoi... Espero que os guste, es el primer fic yaoi que hago :3 **_

_**Advertencias:**_

_**-Todos los personajes pertenecen a Level-5.  
**_

_**-Hay un poco de lemmon (breves palabras, pero lo pongo por si acaso). **_

* * *

_Era una fría mañana en el Santuario, ese lugar en el que no hay casi nadie... Menos los SEED. Allí, un chico practicaba el fútbol, su obsesión por ser "el mejor del mundo" se hacía cada vez más amplia, pero no sabía el por qué siempre le faltaba algo para ser perfecto, no en su fútbol... Si no en su vida. Él se sentía sólo, no tenía compañía, no tenía nada... Ese chico es Hakuryuu. Mientras que practicaba un poco, aunque a ese fútbol tan violento no se le podía llamar "practicar", pues era demasiado fuerte, Hakuryuu recordaba todo eso. Realmente... No tenía amigos ni personas en las que confiar. Marcó un feroz gol en la solitaria portería, y seguidamente se escucharon unas palmadas, a lo que el peliblanco volteó. _

_-Ese tiro fue fantástico, te felicito. -dijo un chico que jamás antes había visto. Tenía el cabello negrizo al igual que los ojos. _

_-¿Quién eres tú? -dijo Hakuryuu con cierto tono curioso. _

_-Me llamo Shuu. -el chico se acercó a él para extenderle la mano, a lo que Hakuryuu la rechazó. _

_-Vale. Yo me llamo Hakuryuu, adiós. -el peliblanco congió el balón y siguió practicando, ignorando la presencia del otro. _

_-¿Puedo jugar? -dijo Shuu timidamente. _

_-No. _

_-Sólo será un rato... A mí también me gusta el fútbol. -el ojinegro sonrió de tal forma que el corazón de Hakuryuu comenzó a latir fuertemente, ni él mismo sabía por qué, pero esa sonrisa... _

_Ambos comenzaron a practicar, Hakuryuu reconocía que el otro chico jugaba muy bien, pero él cada vez estaba más nervioso. Pararon un poco para descansar, Hakuryuu no es que se lo hubiera pasado "genial" ... Pero por una vez no se había sentido tan sólo. _

_-¿Eres de por aquí? _

_-Y a ti qué. -dijo el peliblanco con cierta bordería. _

_-Está bien, está bien. -dijo repetidas veces y cerrando los ojos.- Sólo quería saber más de ti..._

_-Pues no te interesa. -Hakuryuu desvió la mirada._

_-No te pongas así... -dijo el ojinegro con un tono tristón que hizo llamar la atención del otro.-Yo no tengo amigos, y quería hacerme amigo tuyo, nada más... -el chico suspiró tristemente. _

_-Vaya...A mí me pasa lo mismo. -dijo el peliblanco mirando a su compañero.-Me siento muy solo..._

_-Entonces, ¿podemos ser amigos, no? -dijo Shuu con una sonrisa. _

_-Supongo... -Hakuryuu desvió la mirada con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, él no sabía qué le pasaba, se había sonrojado por un chico..._

_Los días pasaron, los dos chicos cada vez eran más amigos, siempre jugando al fútbol en el mismo sitio, ya ninguno de ellos se sentían sólos y podían confiar en el otro. Pero Hakuryuu seguía sintiendo el mismo sentimiento hacia su amigo, ¿pero, qué era? Sus mejillas no podían evitar ruborizarse al verle, eso a él nunca le había pasado y menos por un chico... Pensar en eso le hizo recordar un sentimiento, aunque él pensaba que sólo sucedía entre personas de distinto sexo, pero parecía que no... Hakuryuu sentía haberse enamorado de Shuu. Así que al día siguiente le declararía su amor... Aunque tenía algo de miedo ante la reacción de su compañero, quizá nunca volverían a hablarse, por lo que era arriesgarse un poco, Hakuryuu no quería perder la amistad que tenía con Shuu, él era su único amigo y si él no correspondía, que era lo más probable; su amistad estaría completamente rota. Al día siguiente, ambos volvieron a encontrarse en el mismo sitio de todos los días, Shuu le recibió con la sonrisa encantadora de siempre. _

_-Ah, hola Hakuryuu. -sonrió Shuu. _

_-Ya...Hola Shuu. Hoy no vamos a jugar al fútbol... Quiero contarte algo importante. _

_-¿De qué se trata? -dijo curiosamente el ojinegro sentándose._

_-Verás... Sé que me vas a odiar a partir de ahora, pero... Quería decirte que yo... Te amo. -dijo el peliblanco bajando la mirada todo rojo, mientras que su compañero se sorprendió al instante con un rubor en sus mejillas._

_-¿Lo...Lo dices en serio? -dijo Shuu un poco nervioso. _

_-Sí... Por favor, no me odies... -dijo Hakuryuu triste, pues Shuu, según él; no había correspondido. _

_-¿Cómo te iba a odiar? ... Mira ... Yo también te amo, desde que te ví. -las palabras del chico hicieron que Hakuryuu le mirara aún sonrojado, pero esta vez le miraba tiernamente con una sonrisa. _

_-¿De veras? ... Vaya ... Es genial._

_Ambos estaban muy contentos, así que el peliblanco no tardó en probar los labios de su compañero de una forma tierna, ambos habían deseado siempre ese beso, desde que se conocieron. Pero el simple beso se fue haciendo algo más, la ropa de ambos desaparecieron dejando sus pieles al descubierto. El Santuario se había convertido en un paraíso secreto creado por los dos, que movían sus cuerpos desnudos demostrándoles al otro lo mucho que se amaban. Al día siguiente, Hakuryuu esperaba a Shuu para entrenar, como solían hacerlo. Pero... Shuu no aparecía. Pasó un poco el tiempo y al fin, vino.  
_

_-Vaya, viniste hoy un poco tarde, ¿no? -dijo el peliblanco sonriendo. _

_-Ya... -la voz de Shuu era apagada, lo que hizo extrañar al otro. _

_-¿Qué te sucede? _

_-No sé si podré volverte a mirar a los ojos después de lo de ayer... -dijo el ojinegro suspirando. _

_-¿Por qué dices eso...? _

_-Lo hicimos... Y tú estás tan tranquilo..._

_-Porque te amo... -dijo atrayéndolo a su cuerpo.-No me arrepiento de lo que hicimos ayer, no me importa que seas un chico... Porque nada ni nadie podrá romper nuestro amor. _

_-Hakuryuu... Yo también te amo. -dijo Shuu con una sonrisa, ambos se besaron para luego jugar un rato al fútbol, conversar, y todo lo que ellos hacían antes._

_El amor entre ambos nunca se rompió, se quedaron en el Santuario ya que aquel lugar privado era el sitio en el que ambos podían estar a solas. Hakuryuu ya nunca se sintió sólo, porque aunque fuera una sola persona, esa persona tenía algo especial, era su querido Shuu. _


End file.
